Kong
| affiliation = World Government; Marines (former) | occupation = Commander-in-Chief; Fleet Admiral (former) | birth = May 9th | jva = Unshō Ishizuka |Funi eva = Jim Foronda}} Kong is the World Government Commander-in-Chief. He was the Fleet Admiral of the Marines at the time of the Battle in Edd War twenty-seven years ago and at the time of Gol D. Roger's execution twenty-four years ago. Appearance Kong is an extremely muscular, broad-chested, tan-skinned, shouldered, elderly man who has his whitened hair and beard arranged in an array of spikes, some fuzz on both sides of his face, similar to a lizard's spine. He also has a stitched scar under his left eye. He wears a sleeveless dark shirt adorned with medals, revealing his muscular arms, dark green armbands, a light yellow scarf around his neck, and a white and dark grey Marine coat draped over his shoulders. Personality As a former Marine and a high ranking World Government official, Kong has a strong sense of justice (though it is unknown if it is moral or absolute). He also has a large amount of pride for his position and the Marines overall, since he left Garp and Sengoku’s records untouched to prevent the Marine name from being hurt, and felt rather disappointed that they would resign. Abilities and Powers While he was the fleet admiral of the Marines, he had absolute control of the organization, under the World Government. Now, as World Government Commander-in-Chief, he works for the World Government, and possesses not only power over the Marines, but also authority over the Government's espionage agents, the Shichibukai, Enies Lobby, and the Cipher Pols. According to the World Government hierarchy, his authority is second only to the Gorosei. His political powers enable him to revoke any Shichibukai title at any time. Political powers aside, due to his muscles, his former rank in the Marines, and his numerous scars, he could be considered rather strong, however he still has yet to reveal his powers in the series. Haki It was stated that all Marines ranked vice admiral and above possess Haki, so with a rank above that, Kong can also use the ability. However, he has not been shown using it yet. History Past Battle of the Edd War Fleet Admiral Kong received a report about Shiki fighting Roger, and when Vice Admiral Garp went ahead to the battle, Kong was seen shouting that their conversation was not yet over, despite Garp claiming it was. Promotion Kong eventually was promoted from fleet admiral to World Government Commander-in-Chief, thus working directly for the World Government and leaving the Marines under Sengoku's authority. Post-War Arc .]] After the Battle of Marineford, Garp approached Kong and resigned from the Marines despite the latter's attempts to persuade him otherwise. Three weeks after the war, Sengoku did the same thing. Kong was somewhat disappointed by these resignations, as both of them had been top Marines since Roger's time, but allowed them to leave on the condition that their records and titles remain untouched in order to retain their influences and legacies in order to successfully recruit new Marines in the future and also to train the next generation of young Marines. Prior to leaving, Sengoku suggested to Kong that Admiral Aokiji should be the succeeding Fleet Admiral. Translation and Dub Issues Kong's title is . However, some scanlation groups on the internet originally and incorrectly translated Kong's rank as "Pan Fleet Admiral". References External Links *Commander-in-chief - Wikipedia article about Commander-in-chiefs. Site Navigation ca:Kong de:Kong es:Kong it:Kong fr:Kong Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Marine Fleet Admirals Category:World Government Workers Category:Flashback Introduction Category:Mariejois Characters Category:Former Marines